Uriel (Bastard!!)
Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C Name: Uriel Origin: Bastard!! Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of thousands of years old Classification: Archangel/Seraph Destructive Capacity: Star level | Star level+ | Galaxy level | Galaxy level+ Range: Galactic Speed: Massively FTL (quantifiably about 7,000 times- traveled 28,000 lightyears in less than four years) | Massively FTL | Relativistic+ (99+% c) | At least Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Class 100+ Striking Strength: Class XJ+, Class XGJ+ with Gungnir | Class XPJ+ (his power can rival that of quasars and black holes in his Angelic Augoeides, which is weaker than Demonic one) | At least Class XPJ+ Durability: Small Galaxy level+ (given that Michael and others were able to tank the Black Abyss' destruction without issue) | Small Galaxy level+ | Galaxy level | Galaxy level+ Stamina: Extremely high, never shown to tire, infinite in Fallen Augoeides Mode Standard Equipment: Divine Earth Spear Gungnir Weaknesses: It takes a lot of spiritual energy to maintain his form in the physical dimension in Fallen Augoeides Mode, has little control over his body in x130 Final Power Up Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, stamina, flight, Dispel Bound (multiple of passive, self-regenerating forcefields capable of banning opponent attacks and in effect protect Uriel from number of hax assault), can't be killed if his body, spirit and soul aren't destroyed at the same time as well as his Eternal Atoms which lie in three different dimensions, possesses spiritual body and can make a physical one for himself, immortality (types 1, 3 and 4), regeneration (low-godly), able to regenerate as long as his body is bounded to element of the earth, can enter 'Executioner Mode' to amp his stats, earth and light manipulation, dimensional travel, can destroy dimensional boundaries, reconstruction (can reconstruct matter on molecular level, and even time/space), can attack on multiple planes of existence, telepathy, telekinesis, cosmic senses, enhanced stats, amped regeneration (likely mid-godly with the astral mass of his Augoeides, was able to regenerate from Judas Priest which erases matter on physical, spiritual and astral level), some dark matter manipulation capabilities, can amp his attributes with negative emotions, massively enhanced previous abilities and stats, exists on a higher dimension, energy manipulation (can manipulate infinite energies of the universe and then convert it into divine spiritual or demonic energy), reality warping (unknown level), can reflect physical attacks via manipulation of the inertia and nullify magical ones by erecting multi-layered shields, spatial manipulation, abnormal presence capable of inducing fear and anxiety in the hearts of others, while weaker ones can be paralysed or turned into a pillar of salt Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Cosmic .44 Magnum: An attack similar to Dark Schneider's Judas Priest. It destroys the Eternal Atoms of the target, erasing it from existence. - Paradise Lost: Turns the feathers in his wings into thin ray of lights attacking his opponent. - Hard Nova: A huge sphere of concentrated earth energy, it destroys the target on the spiritual level. - Gaia's Judgement: Surrounds Gungnir with giant meteors and throws it on his opponent. - Plasma Strike: Vanden Prowse: Uriel infuses Gungnir with spiritual energy and throws it on his opponent. It's powerful enough to erase a continent and shatter dimensional walls. - Dark Crystal Storm: In his fallen Augoeides mode, Uriel can create a gigantic tornado of black crystals making everything it comes in contact with immediately cease to exist. - Augoeides Blast: An energy blast powerful enough to partly destroy 7 circles of Hell. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Key: Base | Fallen Mode | Fallen Augoeides Mode | x130 Final Power Up Category:Characters Category:Bastard‼